A Thorn Betwenn Two Roses
by Sapphire Moonlight
Summary: Minyahin is a Arwen's sister and completely different. Unlike Her sis, she is a total ~*Mary-sue*~, one of those seriously annoying ones. Guess what...she joins the fellowship. She generally get on everyone's nerves. And everyone hates her. Including me.
1. A Discovery

The diaries of Minyahin  
  
and means what they are thinking. Read on and you'll know what I mean.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Arwen sat and stared at her glossy raven hair dreamily while her sister spoke about her day.  
  
'Oh my god, guess what. This guy came up to me when I was paddling in the fountain, and guess what he said. Go on, guess.'  
  
'That he wants to play with you?' Arwen replied slowly.  
  
Minyahin stared at her.  
  
'He said that I'm really pretty. And anyway, I'm not five, Arwen. I don't 'play'.'  
  
'What do you do then?' she said, turning around from the mirror and staring at her sister.  
  
'Stuff. I read. I always read, you know that. And I walk around.' She thought for a few moments. 'I don't know what I do. What do you do then?'  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
'Who is it?' Arwen said half-heartedly.  
  
Elrond opened the door. He glanced at Minyahin and said, 'You have a guest.'  
  
'Really?' She said, jumping up.  
  
'No, your sister.'  
  
Arwen looked up from her comb.  
  
'Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood.' He presented  
  
'Oh right.' She said flatly.  
  
'Greet your guest.' He ordered.  
  
She padded over to the door and opened it a bit wider so that she could see the face of her guest.  
  
'Hello, Arwen.' He said with a bow.  
  
'Hi.'  
  
There was an awkward pause before Elrond said, 'Well, in you go. Arwen, entertain your guest until dinner.'  
  
Legolas walked in and waited until the door was shut.  
  
'My Lady.' He said grandly. He swept up her hand and kissed politely.  
  
Ew, gross Minyahin thought.  
  
Legolas eyed her as he lifted his head back up.  
  
'Sit down' Arwen said suddenly.  
  
'sit down' she mimicked sarcastically in her head.  
  
Legolas gave her a definite stare. Arwen picked up on this.  
  
'Oh, that my sister, Minyahin. Go away, sis.'  
  
'No' she said crossly.  
  
Arwen turned her whole body round and walked towards the bed.  
  
'Minyahin, I mean it.' She raised a finger to the door. 'Beat it.'  
  
'No wait' Legolas said. 'She is doing no harm, my lady.'  
  
'But she is so *annoying*' she replied.  
  
'Tell me Minyahin, how old are you?'  
  
'Nine.' She said with a pout.  
  
'Nine is a good number. The last year until you have a double digit.'  
  
Whatever she thought to herself.  
  
Rude child he thought.  
  
What?? How can you know what I'm thinking??  
  
I do not know, my lady  
  
Oh my god, this is so weird  
  
Shall we tell Arwen? Legolas thought.  
  
No, don't. Not yet she thought cruelly. MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
What the.?  
  
'What are you two doing?' Arwen said with a snap.  
  
Legolas blushed.  
  
'That was weird. You were just staring at each other. Gosh.' Arwen said shakily.  
  
hehehe This is fun!  
  
shhhh, she'll notice again  
  
ok she whispered in her head. wait one more thing 'you are so fit' she said out loud.  
  
'What was that?' Arwen said  
  
'Um.you are a shit.'  
  
'Uh-huh. Anyway, Legolas, why are you here? For the dinner tonight?'  
  
'Yes, My Lady. It is a great honour to be invited.'  
  
The door opened again.  
  
'Come this way, please.' Elrond said grandly.  
  
The three elves stood up and walked to the door. Arwen's crimson gown draped the clean floor. Elrond directed all them into the left over seats. The feast began. 


	2. The Telepathic Feast

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The three elves waited for the dinner to be served.  
  
gosh, how long does this waitress take? Hey, shall we play a game while we wait? Minyahin thought in her head, gazing at Legolas.  
  
Yes, Okay. What game did you have in mind? he replied.  
  
How about. whenever I whistle, you have to say 'I am a balrog' she chortled out loud at her own joke. Everyone around the table went silent and stared at her. She went bright pink. After a few minutes they looked at one another then continued with their friendly chatter.  
  
That was close! She continued. What if they find out that we can talk to each other like this?  
  
Listen, Minyahin. Do you know if your sister is busy tonight?  
  
The girl narrowed hers eyes.  
  
Why? she thought curiously.  
  
Well, I was thinking of asking her out for the night. What do you think? Do we make a good couple? He looked eager.  
  
You'd find it easier to date a dwarf  
  
Legolas laughed out loud. His straight-faced father glared at him and gave him a 'you'd-better-hush-right-now-or-I'll-come-down-on-you-like-a-ton-of- bricks' look.  
  
Really? he thought, ignoring his father's expression.  
  
Oh yeah. Did you know she used to date an orc as well? She used to bed him every night. You don't want to go out with her.'  
  
This time Legolas couldn't help it. He sat there howling with laughter. The entire hall went dead silent. The wind gusted through the windows. A cricket creaked. It remained silent. Someone coughed. It went silent again. Legolas went red. Minyahin sat there snickering to herself.  
  
'Excuse me.' King Thranduil said. The eyes switched to him. The chair creaked as he stood and he put the napkin to his mouth, to get rid of any crumbs.  
  
'Son, a word.' He muttered sternly.  
  
Legolas stood up slowly and walked after his father. The King opened the door to the Prince then slammed it shut after them.  
  
'What in Iluvatar's name do you think you're playing at?'  
  
'Father, I am sorry. I am but an elf - an elf that enjoys laughing.' He said with a sad yet strong expression. 'And if that is such a crime then yes, I am guilty. You have humiliated me in front of people for the last time, father.'  
  
'Me humiliate you? I have done *nothing*. You sit there roaring with laughter at absolutely nothing. Nothing, I say. Do you hear? And no one laughs at nothing. Not unless they are mad. And until you behave better in public, I shall treat you as if you are crazy.'  
  
'So you call me mad, father? So be it. Treat me like a madman. But it is you who is trying to keep a good reputation and it is you who will lose out. So I recon you should actually *think* about your commitments before blaring the out.'  
  
'How *dare* you talk to your father like that. You will come to this hall tomorrow at sunrise. Your punishment is not yet decided.' He turned and marched back into the hall. Legolas followed with his head held high, pretending not to care. The last thing he wanted to do was inflate his father's ego. It needed deflating as it was.  
  
What did he say? Minyahin said innocently.  
  
Huh? Legolas muttered in his head.  
  
Your Daddy. What did he say? Did he smack your bot-bot? Ah bless li'l Legy- poo. She jeered.  
  
Be quiet you. It was your fault I got in trouble like that. Why don't you want me to date Arwen?  
  
She went pink in the cheeks and said something about 'Arwen being as sharp as an ent.'  
  
I can't believe that is true. She seemed very bright when I met her. You are a bright girl too. Your use of vocabulary is excellent. Judging by your speech, I would say you were fifteen.  
  
She blushed even more.  
  
Leggy? she said cutely.  
  
Yeeeeeeees? he replied.  
  
Do you want to come to *my* place tonight instead of Arwen's?  
  
Minyahin! You are a young girl! I cannot date you!  
  
You can if you want to she cooed. *Or* I could join the fellowship. I'm the bee's knees at riddles and I can speak dwarvish, elvish and common tongue. And Surviving is my middle name.  
  
I thought your middle name was Lissé.  
  
Surviving is as well.  
  
If you say so. Legolas thought.  
  
Anyway, back on the subject, can I join the Fellowship? Pleeeeeeeeease? If I can join then I'll clean all your arrows - all one thousand of them.  
  
I'm not in charge. You'll have to ask Lord Elrond and I doubt he will let you.'  
  
But you could put a good word in! she cried in her head, excited about joining the Fellowship.  
  
Okay, I'll tell him about your riddle skills and how surviving is one of your middle names. But don't get your hopes up.  
  
But she was already bouncing her knee nineteen-to-a-dozen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Dinner............  
  
Lord Elrond walked out of the room while everyone stood up and complemented the delicious food. Legolas ran after him and stopped him on the stone balcony.  
  
'Lord Elrond!' He said, 'It's about young Minyahin. She has a proposition.'  
  
From the courtyard a long loud, 'WHAT? THAT'S PREPOSTEROUS!' could be heard.  
  
'Please, listen first. She has dazzled me with her intellect and over dinner she told answered all my riddles correctly.'  
  
Elrond looked down on the Prince. His eyes narrowed slightly. 'You and Minyahin were on opposite sides of the table. You couldn't have been asking riddles because I would have heard you.'  
  
'Oh yes, sorry, um, I meant when you dropped me off in her room.'  
  
'Hmm. I have an idea. If I haveMinyahin trained to be perfect at archery, horseback riding, swordsmanship, and orienteering, then I will judge afterwards whether I think she is fit to join. But I am only doing this because you will keep badgering me if I don't.'  
  
Legolas grined.  
  
'Thank you Lord Elrond. You won't regret this. I promise.'  
  
The dark haired man grunted, nodded his head and gracefully walked away.  
  
Legolas inhaled and gazed up at the stars.  
  
'Minyahin, you'd better start cleaning those arrows.' He smiled and walked off to break the news to the small elf. 


End file.
